Dyeing Easter Eggs
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Marissa try to work on their marriage before dyeing easter eggs with their daughter


Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. I have about two more storylines that I wanted to post about Easter however one of the storyline is just going to have a chapter update on "Come back to me part 3". I hope that you like this storyline.

Chapter one

Steve did not know what is going on but he knew that he needed to get his family back. This weekend was Easter and he was hoping that his daughter would tell her mother that she wanted them both on Easter.

"So what are you going to tell mommy?" He asked his child.

"That I want you and Mommy together on Easter." She told her father in response.

"But whatever you don't tell mommy that I said for you to say it or she won't do it." He responded to her.

"Why? She cries every night? Did you make mommy sad?" She asked him.

He never thought about why they had separated but it had been three months and they haven't been working on their relationship but they needed to do what's best for their daughter.

"Sweetie, mommy and daddy needed time to be apart but I am gonna promised you that we will fix it so we can be together forever." He told her as his wife came walking up. She did looked like she was crying.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marissa asked her husband. She had a secret that she needed to tell him. She was lucky that no one knew what was going on with her.

"Mommy, is there a way that Daddy, me and you can be together on Easter?" his daughter asked her mom.

"Yes baby girl. I think that we can make that work." She responded to her daughter. She looked at him and he knew that she knew that he had his daughter asked her to come. "Baby, why don't you go get your thinks so that way we can be ready to go?"

"Okay, mommy." She responded to her mother as she ran off and got her things.

"That's dirty Steve. You knew that I could not say no to our daughter and you used her." She told him.

"Your right I did used our daughter to convice her mother to come and spend time as a family and see if we can make things work. I miss my family and I need you back. I can't sleep at night. Every time that I walked into our room, I can't helped but remember all the time that we slept in and made up in our bed. I need you to tell me what's wrong and so I can fix it." He revealed to his wife.

"I am sorry Steve but there is no way that you will want me to come back." She responded to him.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I have been keeping a secret from you about why I left." She told him.

"What about?" He responded back to her.

"I was upset that you always chose Danny, Chin and Kono before you chose your family. Do you know much that hurt us?" She asked her husband.

"I am sorry about that. I love you so much. I chose my family every time that I put my life in danger. Please let's work this out." He told her.

"I know that you were doing this for our protection but I needed you." She responded to him

"I know we will make it work." He told her. He was happy that they were finally working things out.

"There's something else." She told him as she got ready to tell her husband about her pregnancy. "I am pregnant."

He could not believe that she was pregnant. He knew that she was pregnant with their second child. They needed to make their marriage work now that they are expecting their second baby. They started to kiss and got interrupted by their daughter.

"Mommy, are you and daddy back together?" She asked her mother.

"yep." my wife responded back to her.

"Are we going to move back in with daddy?" She asked her.

"Not yet. We still need to make things work so it's going to be a little bit." He told her. Marissa knew that it hurt her husband to say that but it was going to be worth it in the end. Their marriage would be stronger.

Easter

Steve and Marissa were getting ready to decorate Easter eggs while their daughter was taking her nap. They both were wanting to have their daughter there to decorate but she got really cranky really fast. Steve gave her a small kiss.

"You look beautiful today." He told her.

"Thank you." She responded to him.

"Your welcome." He responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. Please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. Monday is going to be one take Monday. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a great Easter and I will see you on Monday. I am thinking that the Easter chapter for "Come back to me part 3" is going to be posted on Tuesday. I wanted to congratulate Alex and Malia on their wedding.


End file.
